


all was golden (when the day met the night)

by disabledzuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Moon Spirit Sokka (Avatar), Sun Spirit Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disabledzuko/pseuds/disabledzuko
Summary: digital portraits of Moon Spirit Sokka and Sun Spirit Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	all was golden (when the day met the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJackAndMissJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissJo/gifts).



> The haiku accompanying the paintings are by Kobayashi Issa, translated by David G. Lanoue. http://haikuguy.com/issa/index.html

.

.寒垢離や首のあたりの水の月  
kangori ya kubi no atari no mizu no tsuki

midwinter bathing—  
his head, the moon  
in the water

.陽炎に敷居を越る朝日哉  
kagerô ni shiki-i wo koeru asahi kana

heat shimmers—  
the morning sun  
crosses the threshold


End file.
